


Stupid

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: He knew he was acting stupidly.  (Set duringFather's Day)
Relationships: Ninth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Kudos: 3





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/28831.html) on 27 September 2007. Unbeta'd.

He knew he was acting stupidly.

Quarrelling with Rose, accusing her of only coming with him so she could save her dad, storming off without cooling down first, actually intending to _leave_ her here in the past where she couldn't help but do more damage…

But the most stupid thing was bringing her here at all. Because of course she'd try to save her dad.

Wouldn't he have done the same thing, if he could?

And maybe that's why he did it. Wanted to give her the one thing he couldn't have himself. Her family back, alive and well.

Stupid.


End file.
